Admin-Forum:Spam Problem
Servus :D Ich bin Sawbones194 und Admin des Deutschen Dragon's Dogma Wikia. Seit einigen Tagen habe ich ein extrem nervendes Spam Problem. Es wurden Seiten erstellt und mit sexuellem Inhalt gefüllt, es wurden dutzende Kommentare geschrieben die hunderte Leerzeilen und dann einen . enthielten. (Einige frische Angriffe könnt ihr euch hier ansehen: http://de.dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Letzte_%C3%84nderungen ) Ich habe auch schon die User gesperrt (http://de.dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Logbuch/block) Doch egal was ich mache es kommt immer wieder jemand neues (oder vielleicht die gleiche Person?) und macht mir meine Arbeit schwer. Was kann ich tun um das endlich zu beenden? Ich persönlich sehe nur noch 2 Maßnahmen die Sinn machen: Jede Seite nur für Registrierte User bearbeitbar machen oder: Den Wiki Inhalt auf meinem PC Speichern und eine Privat-Seite aufmachen mit dem Inhalt. Doch bevor ich etwas unüberlegtes unternehme frage ich hier noch nach einer anderen Möglichkeit. Ich habe so das Gefühl dass es sich bei den Spamern um die selbe Person/Personen handelt und sie eventuell nur eine anderen IP Adresse (Die sich oft ähneln: http://de.dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Logbuch/block ) Also kann mir jemand helfen? Oder muss ich eine meiner extremen Maßnahmen in Erwägung ziehen? Sawbones194 (Diskussion) 11:58, 10. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo Sawbones, erstmal ruhig. Gemeinsam helfen wir dir :). Ich habe für dich eine gute Lösung, die etwas riskant ist. Da sind vier IP-Adressen, die miteinander identisch sind, nämlich die IP, die mit 9 anfangen. Du kannst den Langweiler mit einem Rangeblock ausschalten und KABOOM, dann wird so aussehen. Wie ich sehe, sind nur Anons am Blödsinn bauen (warscheinlich Kinder). Von daher kannst über Spezial:Kontakt eine Sperre für das Wiki beantragen, damit Anons das Wiki nicht bearbeiten können. Dritte Möglichkeit wäre die Seiten zu schützen, das geht natürlich. Vierte Möglichkeit, ich weiß nicht ob das klappt, aber du könntest eventuell bei Mira beantragen, dass die Schutzmaßnahme von Captcha erhöht wird. Ich würde dir eine Rangeblock-Sperre empfehlen. Doch setze diese für eine kurze Zeit ein, denn sonst können andere (unschuldige) Benutzer Artikel nicht bearbeiten. :ShiramLudgerus[*] 14:11, 10. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Hi! Da bist du zur Zeit nicht der Einzige mit deinem Wikia, denn auch im SonicWiki trieb sich vor gut einer Woche ein User mit dem Namen Happy02 und einmal YouTube02 rum, der auch den Inhalt der Seite einfach so löschte und ihn durch einen Punkt ersetzte (Beispiel). Einmal war er im Chat und war nicht ganz gesprächig bzw. gab leicht anstößige Kommentare von sich. Auch auf unsere Mahnungen reagierte nicht bzw. löschte jene auf seiner Nachrichtenseite. Ich habe beide User zunächst für eine Woche sperren lassen, um zu sehen, wie er danach handeln wird. ::Artikel für nichtangemeldete Benutzer gleich zu blocken finde ich keine primäre Lösung, denn es gibt auch nichtangemeldete Benutzer, die zum Wiki etwas beitragen wollen und es nicht gleich zuspamen. Eine Sperre der IP Adresse wäre da eher die beste Lösung für das Wiki und deine Nerven. ::[[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a''''ni'd'e'3'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Cyanide3|''To Punish and enslave!]] 14:53, 10. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::Vielen Dank für eure Ratschläge! Wie mach ich diesen Rangeblock? Und was heisst Anons? Ich kenne mich leider nicht so gut mit Wikia aus. Eine Schritt für Schritt anleitung wäre also optimal. Achja: IP-Sperre habe ich auch schon gemacht. Dann kommt er aber wieder mit einer IP-Adresse die sich nur um 1-2 Zahlen von der vorherigen unterscheidet. --Sawbones194 (Diskussion) 15:16, 10. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::''Anons sind unregistrierte Benutzer, also IP-Adressen-Bearbeiter. Mit einem Rangeblock verhinderst du auch, dass der Langweiler die Sperre umgehen kann. Er kann die nur Sperre umgehen, wenn er einen anderen Computer sucht, denn deine Sperroptionen können das Erstellen eines Accounts unterdrücken, von daher hat der Langweiler keine andere Möglichkeit auszurasten und sich im Wald zu vergraben. Du musst mit einem Rangeblock vorsichtig umgehen, denn die Sperre sperrt alle ähnlichen IP-Adressen und die danach folgenden IP-Adressen (des eigentlichen gesperrten Benutzers) einfach weg und sie sperrt auch eventuell unschuldige Benutzer weg. Von daher sollte die Rangesperre 1-3 Monate dauern. Im schlimmsten Fall, falls es ein Spambot ist, muss man die Sperre länger setzen. Wenn du die Rangesperre einsetzen möchtest, dann sei äußerst vorsichtig. Um eine Rangesperre einzusetzen, musst lediglich die IP-Adresse des Anstaltsverdächtigen eingeben. Hinter der letzten Nummer setzt du / ein. Direkt hinter dem Slash-Zeichen (/) kannst du eine Zahl eingeben von 1-24 (oder höher). Sei vorsichtig! Die Zahl hinter dem Slash-Zeichen wird auch viele danach folgenden Adressen (IP-Adressenbereich) sperren und keine acht Adressen! Nähere Informationen erfährst du in der Wikipedia, siehe hier: Wikipedia:de:Wikipedia:Administratoren#IP-Adressen. Wie gesagt, sei vorsichtig mit dieser Sperre. ShiramLudgerus[*] 15:37, 10. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::Hallo und herzlich willkommen im veralteten Admin-Forum, Sawbones194, :::::(Bitte bei solchen Fragen gerne das neue Forum (Spezial:Forum) verwenden. Es hat bessere Möglichkeiten) :::::Zur Frage: Was hier noch nicht bedacht wurde, ist eine JavaScript-Blockade. Normaler Weise muss jeder User, der einen Beitrag leisten will, auch JavaScript aktiviert haben. Du hast via JS auch Zugriff auf den Benutzernamen. Ist dieser eine IP-Adresse, kannst du zusätzliche Abfragen einbauen. So kann man z.B. testen, ob er eine Zusammenfassung seiner Veränderung angegeben hat. Oder man zählt die Zeit, die er braucht um den Artikel zu erstellen ("Du hast den Artikel in unter 5 Sekunden bearbeitet ... das ist doch SPAM! - Abgelehnt"). Oder man Zählt, wie viele Artikel er innerhalb einer Zeitspanne bearbeitet hat und wenn es zu viele werden, dann ist es ein Spambot, der automatisch für X Minuten gesperrt wird. :::::Wie geht das großer JS-Meister? - Ganz einfach: Mit Cookies. Setz ein Cookie, gibt ihm ein Verfallsdatum und schwups hast du ihn zeitlich an der Angel. Allerdings ist mein JS-Vorrat für diesen Monat bereits für ein anderes Projekt aufgebraucht. Meinen Plagegeist (bevor das TWD-Wikia sämtliche unangemeldeten Benutzer gesperrt hat) konnte ich mit CSS und JS nicht draußen halten. Keine Ahnung, was der für nen krassen Browser hatte... :::::Ich persönlich denke nicht, dass man allzu viele User vergrault, die einen Beitrag leisten wollen. Wer wirklich was produktives hinzufügen möchte, der meldet sich auch an. So Eintagsfliegen will man ja eigentlich auch nicht haben. Ich habs lieber, wenn ich die Leute kenne, die einen Beitrag leisten. Dann weiß ich schon, ob ich mir das nochmal angucken muss oder das ungelesen durchgehen kann. :::::Gruß und Viel Erfolg. -- 20M61 (Nachricht) 23:21, 10. Feb. 2014 (UTC)